lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hufiul
'''Hufiul Zed Porugon '''is the ambassador of The Herulean Empire and one of the four Overlords of Herul, along with General Iskatyu, Achnuk, and Ammul, and serves under the Kayzur of The Herulean Empire, Jossomos. On January 31, 1101, Hufiul replaced Jazro as ambassador of the Herulean Empire and general to Regiment 1. Bio Little is known of Hufiul's life, but it is known that he was favoured by Iskatyu, and was one of his most powerful officers, taking orders from him, in Regiment 2. Hufiul was very strong for a member of the Soldier Class (which he was born into, and later was transformed into an Overlord). The Herulean War Hufiul was present, on Iskatyu's ship, during the Battle of Zacces, on December 31, 1100, and was responsible for launching powerful nukes that devastated ships and jets of the Earth Fleet. Iskatyu congratulated him on it. On January 31, 1101, Achnuk and Iskatyu were sparring. Iskatyu finished off Achnuk, then Achnuk said "You've taught me well". They then finished sparring. Iskatyu was shirtless and was wearing a headband, while Achnuk was wearing a tattered martial arts gi. Iskatyu took off his headband, then put on his jacket and military trench coat, as well as his hat. Achnuk changed back into his uniform as well. They were going to see the Kayzur. They went 1 floor up, to the room where the Kayzur's room was. They walked down a very dark corridor, which lit up, as they got closer to where Kayzur Jossomos would be. A hole opened in the ceiling, and a floating throne levitated down, appearing in front of them. Jossomos was seated on the throne. In his presence, they saluted him, kneeling before him and chanting "SAR KAYZUR!" Jossomos observed them, noticing that Iskatyu had greatly recovered, and that his power was much greater than it had been during his fight with those "warriors from the Earth's Alliances". Achnuk noted that before Iskatyu's power increase, he had only been even with him, but after his increase, he could easily defeat him. Jossomos asked about Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu was reluctant at first, but then he decided it would be Hufiul. So then, Iskatyu and Achnuk left the palace, to seek out Hufiul. Iskatyu lifted up his sleeve and spoke into a transparent holographic watch on his wrist, telling Hufiul that he was needed in the capital. Hufiul appeared, sometime later. He was wearing a Herulean military uniform, had a purple mohawk, and his ears were pierced. He saluted Iskatyu, and Iskatyu told him that he would be Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu told Hufiul that his process of becoming an Overlord would begin. Hufiul was taken into a room, where he was put into a tank filled with bubbling fluids. He was naked and floating in the tank of bubbly fluids, while Ammul pressed controls and monitors showed Hufiul's power level. The tank fluids suddenly changed from being colorless, to being a blue color. Metal wires then stabbed into Hufiul's head, back, arms, and legs, injecting him with chemicals. Ammul said the process had begun, he then said "Activate empowerment molecules". The bubbles in the tank then changed to flashing red, and Hufiul was covered in the flashing red bubbles. Ammul pulled down a lever, and there was a flash of light, then the tank began shaking, and there was an explosion. One of the monitors had exploded. Ammul said that Hufiul's power was already increasing. Inside the tank, Hufiul's body was engulfed in flashing red bubbles and he was going into a metamorphosis state. On February 2, 1101, he was still inside the tank, covered in the flashing red bubbles. While Hufiul was going through his metamorphosis, Ammul talked about how disappointing it was, that Achnuk had died, and how great of a help he was to the empire and the Kayzur. Iskatyu, who was in Ammul's lab, said that his scouting probes had detected that "some dark warrior" had destroyed Achnuk, and that his power was great, but his power was still greater than the dark warrior's. He also said that the dark warrior's powers were similar to the dark powers the Kayzur achieved many years ago, while training on the planet Kofolith. Ammul said he sensed "great potential in Hufiul". Bisani Toribra appeared through a portal, and talked with Iskatyu, and introduced himself to him. Bisani agreed that he would give out the UAGP plans to the Fascist Alliance (Heruleans, Erdwalles, Xoclovians) in exchange for strengthening the Herulean economy with trade. Iskatyu agreed to it. Bisani had not actually been on any side in the war, but since he had associated with the UAGP, it would mean he betrayed them (Bisani was an anti-hero though). Bisani gave Iskatyu Meteor Garlic, which he ate, and which made him extremely muscular, his shirt ripping off. Ammul was silent, but then said "Good trade deal". Bisani also told Iskatyu that he could not expose all of Earth's information, as they could suspect it happening. He then departed from Herul, going back through his portal, in the form of a meteor. After Bisani disappeared, Hufiul's tank began shaking, and cracks appeared on it. It exploded, and Hufiul was standing in place of the broken tank, naked, as wires detached from his body. He opened his eyes, saying "SAR KAYZUR!" He was 6'5 before his metamorphosis, he was now 7'0, and was much more muscular. His power level had also skyrocketed, and his speed and stamina were increased, as well as his durability. He had transformed into an Overlord, completely. Bisani reappeared, asking about Holonet technology, then saying he would transfer food conserving technology to the Heruleans and their allies. He gave Iskatyu bio armor, which would be useful for battle. Iskatyu gave Hufiul, a new uniform, one reminiscent of Jazro's uniform. Hufiul put on the uniform and said that it fit well. He then asked Iskatyu what battle he could be involved in, in the war. On February 17, 1101, Hufiul was on B9, a blue planet created by the Heruleans using holonetting, but with some metal parts as well. It acted as a base for the Heruleans and was close to Kortan. Hufiul, as a general, was stationed on B9, to be in charge of the operations there. He commented on how advanced the weaponry was. When B9 was invaded by the Earthlings and Nikdian forces, Hufiul was bored of being inside the base, and teleported outside, to fight. He destroyed an Earthling ship, and fought Flandre Scarlet. While fighting her, he destroyed two more Earthling ships. After easily beating Flan, Hufiul fought Nikad. They came face to face, and began the battle with some basic punches, kicks, and elbows, after talking and a stare down. After very fast combos, they both powered up, Hufiul gaining a blue aura, and Nikad gaining a red one. Hufiul predicted Nikad's attacks after gaining his red aura and spat Herulean acid on Nikad, which went into his bloodstream and affected him, causing him to temporarily lose most of his racial abilities. He was inflated like a balloon by Hufiul's density control and his head was blown off by an energy blast, he then died because his regeneration and other abilities had been temporarily gone. After that, the dead Nikad turned into a log and fell through space. It had been his substitute, then his real self appeared, who had not been affected by the goo like the substitute did. They then continued to fight. However, after a while, Hufiul got a telepathic message from the Kayzur, and it was an order. If he disobeyed, he would be attacked telepathically or even killed, so he did as Kayzur Jossomos said, and teleported away.Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II